mobtalker adventure
by arcticmouse2
Summary: is this adventure arcticmouse2 and some girls from mobtalker meet up and have a adventure
1. a new world

Chapter 1

It started in a late summer arcticmouse2 was finishing up his brand new home when he realizes he was being watched

arctic: finally finished my home just in the nick of time to.

arctic: better get some wood for my furnace.

arcticmouse2 went to collect wood and when he came back he saw that there was someone in his home a man with a blue shirt and purple pants.

arctic: *low voice* what the fuck great someones in my home and after just finished it.

man: you can come out now i know your hiding

arctic: *thinking* wtf he saw me!

man: so your here to kill me to huh?

arctic:* stands up* no i was just getting wood for my home

man: hmmm be a shame if something bad happen to it

arctic: wtf? you gonna ruin my home i will kill you!

arctic: *grabs wood sword* dont mess with me! *runs at man*

man:to slow *teleports* you cant kill me

arctic: wtf how?!

man: i wont kill you this time so i will just knock you out

arctic: what cra-...

man: *punches arcticmouse2 in the face*

as night fall came arcticmouse2 lied on the floor unconscious when he was woken up by a thunderstorm.

arctic: what the hell happen *thinking back at what happen* weres that man?

arctic: crap i got to get inside before i catch a cold

arctic: better get some sleep tomorrow

* arcticmouse2 fell asleep*

girl: i am freezing tired and hungry

girl: a home? maybe someone can help me

girl: so tired...

The Next day

arctic:*yaws* looks like the storm has cleared up better get to work

arctic: *walks up to door opens it*

arctic: a girl?

girl: huh? oh hello who are you?

arctic: my name is arcticmouse2 but you can call me arctic

girl: hello arctic my name is cupa

arctic: ok cupa?

cupa: what?

arctic: why are you on at my home? you need something?

cupa: oh i do apologize i was freezing and tired and hungry

arctic:why dont you came in and dry your self off and i can make you some food

cupa: think you i will repay you have done me a great deed

arctic: *thinking* wait that symbol on her coat is she a monster?

cupa: hey umm arctic?

arctic:yes?

cupa:why you staring at me like that?

arctic: 0_0

arctic:i was just wondering what that on your coat it's a face?

cupa:oh the face is a creeper my parents gave me this coat to hide me from monsters if they see me

arctic:creeper? monsters?

cupa:i will tell you later any way i am gonna go dry off and think you for the help *kisses arcticmouse2's cheek

arctic: 0_0

Well this is the end of chapter 1 ladies and gentlemen be sure to look me up on youtube and plz review this story think you all


	2. zombies?

***arctic went to the fridge and grabbed 4 eggs 2 porkchops and some bread***

arctic: ok time to work some magic

arctic: *thinking* just like you taught mom and dad

**arctic grabs the eggs and cracks then in to 2 wooden bowls then put the eggs into a pan and put's it into the grabs the bread and cuts it into 2 small bread pieces then put them into the toaster then grabs the pork chops and puts them in the oven.**

arctic: good there all most done

cupa: what is?

arctic: oh the food

cupa: oh smells good

arctic: hey cupa can i ask you a question? its not anything bad

cupa: if it what i think it is no

arctic:: no! its not that i mean what were you talking a about creepers and monsters

cupa: wait? are you serious?

arctic: yes what do you mean?

*cupa's face turns a light grey with a look of sorrow *

cupa: here take this book it explanes everything

**The book contains info on each and every monster encountered looking threw the book i found out what a creeper was it says that they are green and have a look of sorrow on there face and when approached exploade's in the persons face.**

arctic: hey cupa do you mid if i hold onto this book?

cupa: sure i found it a while ago and read every page.

arctic: ok thanks

arctic: *thinking* hmmmm if this is real then i might wanna get some things so i can protect my self

cupa: you ok arctic?

arctic: yeah oh foods done.

**setting up the dinner table i put out 2 plates on the table and a bowl on the floor**

cupa: why you putting a bowl on the ground?

arctic: its for my pet

cupa: your pet what is it?

arctic: you will see *whistles* come here  
cupa: ?

**The lil door at the back of the kitchen open slowly and a small red cows looks in**

cupa: oh my gosh its so cute!

arctic: come here she wont hurt you

**The little red cow walk up to cupa and rubs its head on cupa's leg**

cupa: can i hold him?

arctic: sure just be careful he my buddy i found him in a hole so i helped him and he followed me home

cupa: aww poor guy *picks up

arctic: ok cupa here your plate and here is some for

** jumped out of cupa's arm and eats his food**

cupa: hey arctic can i ask you a question?

arctic: um... sure ask away

cupa: do you live alone? were your family?

arctic: no i have

cupa: ok... what about your family

arctic: *mumbles* there dead

cupa: oh... i am so sorry arctic i should have not asked

arctic: its ok you did not know

cupa: if its not to much to ask how did they die?

arctic: they were bitten by this green man and got very ill and died

cupa: wait! look at page 4 on the monsterpedia

***arctic grabed the book and goes to page 4* The book tells of these green people bitting people and eating them to make more of them this monster was called a zombie***

arctic: its human?

cupa: well yes and no the body is human but the soul of it is a demon

arctic: so my parents are walking dead demons

cupa: maybe...

**well this is the end of chapter 2 **


End file.
